


Tied Up

by elementalv



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time, M/M, Public Sex, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Giles get tied up, and the snark flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

“This isn’t my fault.” The words were clipped, and the tone was sharp enough to cut through glass.

“Of course not,” Giles said, the sarcasm in his voice more than sufficient to give lie to his words. 

Wesley clenched his jaw and took a deep breath before speaking again. “If anything, _you_ are to blame for our current predicament.” 

Had he been able, Giles would have glared at the younger man. Instead, he had to settle for a scathing response. “Excuse me? How can you possibly pin the blame on me? I was an innocent bystander.” 

“Innocent? Please pardon me whilst I attempt to fall down laughing,” Wesley said, squirming a bit. 

“Stop that! This bloody rope is uncomfortable enough without you making things worse,” he snapped. “If you’ll recall, I wasn’t the one who decided to use dust to create the circle, _you_ were.” 

Wesley’s back stiffened. “There was a perfectly good reason for that!” 

“Naturally, there was. After all, why bother with the tried and true? Anyone could see a circle of sea salt. It’s _much_ better to use a material that blends in with its surroundings,” Giles said, sounding every inch the outraged victim. 

“It was vampire dust, you pillock!” Wesley started moving again, ignoring Giles’ muttered imprecations as he wiggled around in their joint bindings so that he now faced the other man’s back. “And if you had stopped to think for just one moment, you might have considered the possibility that _no one_ is stupid enough to do that kind of casting without basic protections.” 

A flush went up Giles’ neck and face. “‘No one?’ Weren’t you the one bollixed up the first spell by failing to look on the next page of the book?” 

His wrists were bound tightly, so the best Wesley could do was nudge the other man’s arse with his clasped hands. “Had you taken better care of the volume in question, the pages wouldn’t have been stuck together the way they were.” 

In response, Giles shoved his hips backward, smiling when he heard Wesley’s muffled grunt of discomfort. “I’m hardly to blame for a book I left in your possession six months ago.” 

Wesley managed to move his arms up enough so that they weren’t positioned in front of his groin any longer, and he bumped Giles back. “It was in storage from the time you gave it to me right up until the time I took it out yesterday morning. In other words, Rupert Giles, the pages were already a mess.” 

He pushed his hips forward once more to emphasize the point, then froze. 

Giles had stopped moving as well. “Is that —? You —! Now?!” 

“It wasn’t as if I planned it this way,” Wesley said, sounding mildly apologetic. He didn’t, however, move back. Instead, he shifted his hips slightly, to let his hardening cock nestle in the crevice of Giles’ bum. 

“Perhaps not, but I notice you aren’t exactly shying away at the moment,” he answered, his own hips moving in counterpoint to Wesley’s gentle thrusts. 

His reply was made with as much dignity as he’d made his Watcher’s Oath. “It’s cold in here, and being naked certainly doesn’t help. I’m just trying to warm up.” 

Giles twisted his head around as much as possible to try to get a glimpse of Wesley. “So you get to warm your cock and balls against me, and I’m left to shiver in the cold?” 

“Your hands are in front of you, are they not? You can warm yourself up, I’m sure,” he said absently, as his hips started moving faster and more decisively. Wesley leaned forward to lick a drop of sweat that was making its way down Giles’ spine. He followed it up with a quick bite at the juncture of his neck and right shoulder. 

Giles, one hand firmly, if awkwardly, around his cock, jerked when Wesley bit him. “Christ!” 

“Bend forward a bit, would you?” After a muttered, “Damn,” he added, “Move your feet apart.” 

“Now? You can’t be serious,” Giles said, even as did his best to follow Wesley’s instructions without falling over. “What did you plan to use for lubrication? A wish and a prayer?” 

“I’m leaking like a sieve, Rupert,” he said, his cock moving smoothly enough to make his point. He managed to get his hands up close enough to spit in them, then moved them down to wet his cock and position it. 

“Your timing is appalling,” Giles said, shifting just enough to allow Wesley to push in. 

“Lord, but you’re tight,” he answered, ignoring Giles’ complaint. “If I didn’t know better, I would think you’d never done this before.” 

Giles grunted slightly as he pushed back. “Prat.” 

Wesley started to speed up as he found his rhythm. “Wanker.” 

“Hardly my fault,” he gasped, squeezing his cock in time to Wesley’s thrusts. 

He bit Giles’ shoulder again then said, “You’re such a tight fuck. If I’d known back —” 

“You still wouldn’t have had a chance. Can’t you go any faster?” 

He obliged the request, and the conversation disappeared in favor of moans and murmurs and muttered “fucks” and “harders.” It wasn’t long before the rhythm they’d established fell apart, with Giles’ climax precipitating Wesley’s. 

Upright despite shaky legs, Wesley was still balls deep in Giles’ arse, when they heard a door crash open. Both men froze at the sound of Angel calling out, “Wes? Giles? Cordy had a vision —”


End file.
